


Desert Sunset

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Freaks (1932)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Carnival, Circus, Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Schlitzie, Elvira and Jenny Lee admire the beauty of the scenery as the circus arrives at the site of the next performance...





	Desert Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



> Although Schlitzie was assigned male at birth, I refer to the character as "she" as the character in the film is regarded as female. I also use the spelling :"Schlitzie" rather than "Schlitze" out of personal preference although both are widely accepted variations.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

The circus arrived at the destination of the next show just before sundown, and as the wagons drew to a halt, Schlitzie, Elvira and Jenny Lee sat near the window of the large caravan they shared with Madame Tetrallini and gazed at the beauty of the sunset. 

Shades of pink and gold merged with the darker hues of cobalt blue and black in the sky. Cacti stood silhouetted against this splendid backdrop like ebony sentries waiting for a command that would never be spoken.

The trio gasped aloud, for they had never seen anything so glorious.

“So pretty,” Schlitzie whispered.


End file.
